


How I Met The Les Amis

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories on how exactly Marius met every Les Amis member, plus a few other Les Miserables characters. Features Courfeyrac vs A Spider, Bossuet with his hand stuck in a vending machine and Marius and Bahorel exchanging fight stories in A&E</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> I basically saw plenty of tumblr prompts, so I decided to try and shape a story around them.

Marius walked with an air of someone who knew exactly what they wanted from life, and knew exactly where they were going. But that was a vicious, vicious lie. Marius had no clue what he wanted from life, and he had absolutely no clue where he was going. All he did know was that everything he owned in life was now shoved into an old backpack, which he was carrying through a large public park. For the first time in Marius' life he had acted recklessly today, he had fled his Grandfather's house and he was ready to hit the open road. He had shoved clothes, socks, underwear and everything else into his old backpack and now he was, well, to be honest, homeless. He had no idea where to go, but he was sure he would figure something out, at least before it got dark. 

His feet already hurt from walking so he sat on a small wooden bench and released a deep sigh. He couldn't help but involuntarily smile at the memory of him flying out of his Grandfather's house in a fit of passion and rage. His smile was quickly exchanged with a scowl when he remembered why he had left, but he couldn't focus on that now, no, he had to think of a brilliant plan! So, that is what Marius tried to do, think of a brilliant plan! Sat on the wooden bench, furthest away from the busy fountain, closest instead to the massive, willow tree, Marius thought. He thought and thought until an awful realisation dawned on him.

"No, no, no, no!" He whispered, as he frantically opened his backpack, he let out a frustrated sigh when he realised his fears were completely, and horrifically true. He had forgotten to pack socks. Great, now he was alone, clueless about where he was sleeping tonight, and, to top it all off, he had forgotten socks! 

To make matters worse, the sky was growing darker, not because night was approaching, but the weather instead was turning. The sun was hiding behind thick, grey clouds, almost as if it was too afraid to shine. The clouds stared at Marius ominously, as if they were laughing at him and his reckless foolishness. One dark cloud in particular seemed to sneer at Marius, as if it knew Marius had forgotten to pack waterproofs. Marius grew more nervous by the second, about the weather, but more so about his new living situation. The last thing he wanted to do was go crawling back to his Grandfather, who would laugh cruelly at him. His Aunt would be delighted by Marius' failure and would be sure to run off straight away to tell Marius' cousin, the idiot, Theodule. No. Marius could not go back.

He continued to sit on that bench for a couple of minutes, the sky kept growing darker and darker, as did Marius' mood. His mind was still concentrated on devising a plan, when he was interrupted by a terrified scream. Marius stood quickly from the bench, to find the route of the sound, he located it quickly, as the figure was still screaming loudly, growing more and more terrified with each screech. Marius started to run towards the figure, not even thinking it was odd it was a lone figure screaming. 

He ran as quickly as he could, finally he reached the source of the screaming, a young man.

"Hey, I'm here, calm down!" Marius cried to try and soothe the young man, he wasn't very experienced in calming people down, but reassuring usually helps, right?

"Please, please, please, please help me!" The young man cried, his arms flailing around, so much so, Marius had to duck and swerve around him.

"Help you with what?" Marius cried, growing more worried by the second.

"GET THIS SPIDER OFF ME!" The young man wailed, as he pointed to his arm, where there was indeed a massive, dirty spider.

Marius paled slightly in colour, he didn't mind most things, but oh gosh, spiders were something else entirely, especially if they were dirty, hairy ones like this big bugger. 

"Ummm okay..." Marius couldn't back out now, he had to be here for this poor stranger. With a burst of adrenaline, and again, that recklessness, Marius flicked that horrid fiend from the young man's arm, it fell to the ground and crawled away into the undergrowth. Marius beamed in pride and the young man pulled him into a grateful, tight hug.

"Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much!" The young man whispered to Marius who was still smiling proudly. "That was scary."

"Yes, it was. When I heard your scream, I thought you were being murdered or attacked or something." Marius confessed, the young man laughed loudly, his hand resting on Marius' stiff shoulder as he did.

"I'm so sorry I scared you! I just really can't stand spiders!" The man explained through laughter.

"Oh I hate them too!! Absolutely horrid fellas!" Marius nodded in agreement.

"And you faced your fear? Just for me?" The young man gasped, Marius shook his head, blushing slightly.

"I know you would have done the same thing for me." He replied looking at his battered shoes, which were suddenly very interesting.

"Well... Thank you very much, Marius Pontmercy." Marius threw his head up at that, with a look of surprise and complete confusion. 

"How-How did you know?" He gasped, growing very nervous about the lesson he was taught growing up, the lesson regarding strangers.

"You have a label of the strap of your backpack." The man nodded towards Marius' chest, sure enough, there was a label proclaiming Marius' name proudly. The young man started to laugh as Marius' blush deepened.

"Well... That is embarrassing..." Marius murmured.

"Marius Pontmercy, my name is Courfeyrac, it is lovely to meet you!" Courfeyrac grinned and extended his hand, Marius accepted the handshake and finally smiled widely.

"It is lovely to meet you Courfeyrac." He replied.

"Thank you for saving me, there must be some way I can make it up to Marius Pontmercy! Perhaps I could walk you home?" Courfeyrac suggested, Marius grimaced slightly as he remembered his situation, Courfeyrac noticed and frowned. "What's the matter Marius Pontmercy?"

"I don't really have anywhere for you to walk me at the moment... I don't really live anywhere" Marius confessed, quickly and quietly. Courfeyrac let out a quiet oh, and then stood in silence for mere seconds.

"Live with me!" Courfeyrac smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Marius asked, surely he could not of heard right.

"Live with me, I am looking for a new roommate at the moment, and what better of repaying you then helping you out with your situation?" Courfeyrac explained as Marius stood in shock.

"Are you serious?" He whispered.

"Deadly." Courfeyrac nodded. "Come on, I'll take you there now." 

"I don't have any money at the moment, I won't be able to pay rent..." Marius mumbled.

"I don't care about that silly!" Courfeyrac laughed, as he threw an arm around Marius' shoulder.

"Thank you so much." Marius smiled.

"No, thank you for saving me, this is my way of showing my gratitude." Courfeyrac insisted as they walked together through the park. Now, the dark clouds had disappeared, and the sun shone brightly and proudly on the pair. For once everything was looking okay for Marius. All was well.


	2. Bossuet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius applies for a job and rescues a poor man from a fiendish vending machine.

For the next couple of days, Marius lived very comfortably with Courfeyrac. They formed a fast and strong relationship, Marius felt safe and happy around the young man and Courfeyrac loved having an odd new best friend around his once lonely apartment. 

Courfeyrac had yet to introduce Marius to any of friends, not intentionally, but the opportunity had yet to arise, and Marius seemed too preoccupied with job hunting to have time to meet new people. Also, Courfeyrac quite liked fondly sharing stories of his strange new friend to his old friends who loved hearing about Marius. 

As mentioned, Marius was desperately job hunting, who knew that in this current economy, jobs were so hard to find? Well Marius had now discovered this, but he would not give up! Today he was going to apply for a swimming coach job at the local leisure centre. Marius liked swimming, he also liked teaching, so it was quite a good fit. The only problem was he wasn't sure what to wear. He wanted to look like a cool, swimming guy. So obviously he wanted to wear shorts, flip flops and a tank top, but it was pouring with rain. But, Marius was determined to wear his outfit of choice, so he borrowed a parka from Courfeyrac and walked to the leisure centre. Not realising that if you zip the parka all the way up, it would cover his shorts, so he did indeed look naked bar a coat. But, he didn't realise it, so that was okay. He didn't realise the weird looks he was getting in the streets, so that's fine. It was an odd sight to see his bright, white, freckled legs shining against a rainy, dark backdrop, but he worked it.

He arrived at the leisure centre, practically dry, his legs were a bit wet, but that only added to the look of a swimming coach. He had an interview in twenty minutes, so he told the girl at the counter he was here and he was instructed to go and wait outside a door, at the end of long, isolated corridor. He nodded his thanks and he started to walk down the corridor. But, he spotted something odd at the end of the corridor, a man lying, and groaning on the floor. 

Marius rushed over as quickly as he could, the man's groans were getting louder and louder as he approached. He seemed to be so focused on his groaning that he didn't notice Marius quickly approaching.

"Hey, what's the matter, do you need some medical help?" Marius asked frantically as he knelt down beside, the balding young man.

"Thank God you are here!" The man replied, opening his eyes and smiling. His smile was so heart-warming that Marius relaxed instantly.

"What's the matter?" Marius asked, frowning in concern, he was now relaxed, but he was still very concerned, he couldn’t see any blood, but the man’s groans sounded very pained.

"Well... Don't laugh, but I may have caught my arm in the vending machine." The bald man smiled despite his situation, Marius had to conceal his smile.

"Okay, do you want to talk about how that happened?" Marius had to ask, he glanced at the man's arm which was indeed caught inside the machine. He couldn’t believe he didn’t notice his arm before.

"Well... I put my money in, because I wanted a chocolate bar, because, you know, it's chocolate." The man started and Marius nodded in understanding, chocolate was chocolate after all. "And it didn't come out! So, I waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing! I hit the machine a couple of times, but it still wouldn’t drop! I tried to get a refund, but this fiend of a machine wouldn’t give it back! So, I thought I would aid the process by sticking my arm in there, and now look at me, I can't get it out."

"Okay, well don’t panic, I am sure together we can get you out…” Marius tried to reassure the balding man, who was still grinning at the ridiculousness of the situation he was currently in. “Okay, does it hurt at all?” Marius asked.

“It feels a little bit squeezed at the moment, but I can still feel it which is a good sign I guess?” The man shrugged with a smile.

“That’s true; at least you can see the positive side of this.” Marius smiled, as he began to pull, gently at first, then after the man assured it didn’t hurt, he pulled harder and harder.

“So many unfortunate things happen to me, I have had to learn to see the positive side of every situation.” The man replied with a grin, Marius smiled as he carried on pulling his arm. It was a nice mind set for a person to have, Marius wished he could see the positive side of the unfortunate situations he found himself in from time to time, instead he would lie in bed and think about them constantly. Marius admired the man with his arm stuck inside a vending machine.

“Okay, I think one more big pull, if you think your arm can handle it?” Marius smiled down at the man, the man nodded.

“Go on mon ami, pull like you have never pulled before.” The man encouraged, and Marius gave an almighty pull, and with a loud cry from the balding man and a matching cry from Marius, the man was free from the machine!

“There we are, are you okay?” Marius grinned as the man pulled him into a massive hug.

“I believe so, thank you so much friend. I don’t know how I can repay you.” The now free man smiled at Marius. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m doing everything all wrong! My name is Bossuet!” Bossuet grinned and extended his now free hand to Marius who shook it firmly.

“Marius Pontmercy.” He smiled back, Bossuet dropped his hand quickly.

“Marius Pontmercy?” He repeated, his eyes growing wide.

“Yes…” Marius replied uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

“You’re not applying for a job here are you?” Bossuet raised one of his incredible thick eyebrows, it seemed his massive eyebrows compensated for his balding head.

“I am…” Marius replied frowning. “How did you know?”

“I’m supposed to be interviewing you!” Bossuet laughed, and Marius quickly joined in. “Marius, can you swim?” Bossuet asked, coming over very serious.

“Yes.” Marius nodded.

“Great, you got the job! When can you start?” Bossuet shook his hand again, Marius stood in shock.

“Are you serious?” Marius gasped, and Bossuet nodded. 

“You came to my rescue! Who knows how long I could have been stuck in that devilish machine? Which I can assure you, we will be fixing!” Bossuet justified his decision and Marius stuttered out his thanks.

“I can’t believe this, thank you so much!” Marius said again for the millionth time as the pair walked towards the man office.

“Seriously, don’t mention it! By the way I love you outfit, very swimming coach!” Bossuet nodded down at Marius’ very tight shorts. Marius blushed and thanked the man again, today was a great day and Bossuet clearly was a great man!


End file.
